Proven safety of herbal product and the absence of a single herbal extract capable of addressing the problems discussed herein above, lead to the present invention. Herbal extracts, specifically the extract obtained from Vitex leucoxylon is found to treat diabetic conditions, inflammatory diseases, liver disorders and free radical mediated diseases.